Outbreak
by 14shiffna
Summary: Captain Olimar was infected with... something. He went on a massacre at dinner one night, killing and reanimating everyone he bit into zombies. Now it's six months later and Ender and the kids are wandering all through their country of Nintendo and trying to find a cure
1. Patient Zer0

**Hey guys, so this is a little side project for me to do besides N.A.G.P. And it's actually in Ender's POV this time so it will be first-person. Also, thank you to AngelZeroEXE for some character suggestions for N.A.G.P. You will find out about them soon enough. Alright, see ya!**

Chapter One

It was all after a long hard day of battling. We were all chilling in the cafeteria having dinner, when Captain Olimar walked in. He stumbled all over the place tripped a few times, and looked genuinely bad. Zelda went over to him and asked him "Olimar? Are you ok?" She was infected number two. Olimar jumped up and bit her neck, digging deep into her flesh. She screamed so loud the windows broke.

Eventually they stopped, and we all just stood there, terrified. Then Zelda stood up and turned around. She lunged at us and everyone made a break for it. Samus, Fox, Falco, and Wolf tried to hold them back with their weapons but nothing was working. Fox, Falco, and Wolf turned, and attacked Samus. She couldn't hold them all off, she fell… and they tore her armor off.

I tried to help my big sis, but I couldn't. I barely heard the world around me. Palutena was trying to pull me away and was succeeding. Samus had been the only other family that shared the same blood as me, and now she was gone too. We got to the main hallway, where the girls started to set up a blockade, trying to protect the little ones. The others brandished their weapons and prepared to fight. I helped reinforce the walls as best I could, putting up an entire wall of pure rock. Then I heard voices. It sounded like some of the assist trophies. I levitated up and saw Tails barely carrying Shadow and Zero, with a large horde of fighters and assist trophies turned zombies right on their tail. I did my best to lift them up with the air. I never noticed Shadow get scratched.

I lifted them over the blockade, and they collapsed in a heap. Ness, who had seen way too many horror movies, walked over and asked them "Were any of you scratched or bit?" They shook their heads no. But Shadow looked like he was getting hungrier. I noticed the dead look in his eyes, and readied a Flame Blast, but before I can fire it off Peach points my hand away. Big mistake. Shadow lunges at Roy and before he can even scream, a large chunk of his neck is ripped off. Roy reanimated immediately, and lunged at Rosalina. Luma tried to protect her but Rosalina pushed her out of the way. Rosalina was tackled and was dug into. We then noticed a hand popping over the wall. Fox got over the barricade, then Falco,and soon, bunches of zombies were swarming over it. Me and Ness knew what to do. I scooped up Kirby, Luma, and Meggy and Evan, while Ness grabbed Lucas, Toon Link, Young Link, and Popo, and Nana.

We ran off to the back of the lines. I told them to stay there while I go help, but before I could Palutena appears. "Go. Take the kids. Keep them safe. Find a cure." she ordered me to do that. She warped us away. The last I saw of her was zombies closing in on all sides.

**So, I want some feedback on chapter one, did I do good, bad, you guys tell me down below. Angel, I'm sorry I killed off everyone but Ender and the kids, but don't worry, this will most likely be a one time thing. Also, sorry if this was absolute cringe, I thought it'd be a fun idea to explore**


	2. Ender and Co Weren't The Only Ones

**Alright Angel, I will keep my promise and make this chapter from Zero's point of view. Tell me how well I do with this character. Guys, review and feedback below, thanks, I'm out. **

Chapter Two

I tried. I tried to hold them back. My Z-Saber didn't work. Nothing was working. When I saw Mega's arm cannon get torn off, I knew it was time to run. I grabbed him and went full speed out the door. He eventually figured it out and started to run too. We ran out into the wood. We didn't stop running until daybreak.

We found Smashville, but it had been destroyed. Nobody was in the streets. We entered a random house. Mega was starting to fade. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I saw eyes under a trapdoor. Someone not infected.

"Zero?" came a tiny voice. It was from under a trapdoor. "Is that Mega? Come on, bring him down here." _Thank God, it's Asriella. She'll know what to do. _I grabbed Mega and hauled him downstairs.

Asriella had all types of stuff to fix a robot down there. Metal, computer chips, heck even a prototype of Mega's arm cannon. "How did you get all this stuff?" I asked. Her only response was "I come prepared,"

I just stared at her and put Mega on an operating table. I actually began to look at the damage. Mega's arm cannon was hanging by only a few wires, but that could be reattached. A large part of Mega's leg was gone, so it would have to be replaced. _Thank God, this isn't a computer virus too. _I began searching for tools and parts to fix Mega.

I found some tape and some wire connectors. That was the best I was gonna be able to do until this all blew over. After I rewired and taped his arm cannon back on as tight as I could, I tried to take off his leg, but Asriella stopped me. "Wait! I don't have the parts for a leg transplant. I'm sorry."

I sighed inwardly. _Come on Mega, you have to pull through. You gotta._

**Alright guys, tell me how I did on chapter two. Angel don't worry, Mega will be in this, he's not gonna die the first chapter he's in. Anyway, review, feedback, and suggestions for N.A.G.P below, see ya guys later!**


	3. Last of an Army

**Hey guys, after not updating for freaking ever on this fic, I finally have decided to update. So, for this, it's back to Ender's view. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Chapter Three.

In the six months I had been taking care of the kids, a lot of crazy stuff has happened. We have been trying to get to the main Nintendo building in the sky over the Mushroom Kingdom since Mario was Nintendo's mascot. We would've crossed into Playstation or Xbox but Playstation doesn't like us and Xbox couldn't risk the virus getting into their country. So, we've been moving through the states, starting in Kid Icarus. We were moving through Skyworld when we found a small barricade. We cleared out some lingering zombies, but other than that, no one was there. We crept inside and started to look around. "Poyo!" I heard Kirby cry out like that and whirled around. He had been grabbed by two burly men in old Roman Legionnaire armor, apparently some of Palutena's remaining Centurion Strongarms.

"What are you all doing here?" asked the man on the right. I replied saying, "We're just passing through and looking for supplies, we'll be on our way if you just let Kirby go," I said, trying to reason with the Centurion Strongarms (which from now on I'll just call CSs). As soon as I said that, several more Centurions showed up, these ones carrying bows. "Drop everything you have or be killed," the same CS on the right side said.

"Guys, guys, we're Smash Brothers. We can defend ourselves. Plus, guess who gave me the order to protect these kids. Palutena." I said, trying to placate them, but upon hearing their old leaders name they flinched and the Centurions with the bows let their arrows fly. We threw up our shields as fast as we could.

"I think you touched a nerve, Ender!" Ness yelled through our shields. "Ya don't say," I replied. The guards kept drawing back arrows and firing, fast as they could. Our shields were weakening, so on reaction, I stamped the ground in front of me. Since we were out of the Smash Mansion, my powers were untapped, allowing me to throw up a solid wall of stone. The arrows bounced harmlessly off of them. We got into a fighting stance as the Centurions came around the wall swinging their bows. I ignited my fists and punched a few, Meggy and Evan blasted them with Ink as Toony and Young Link finish them off, Ness and Lucas use PK Fire and PK Thunder to fly around the room and knock out Centurions, and Luma did what fighting it could without Rosalina, helped along by Popo and Nana. It was over quickly but Kirby and the CSs were nowhere to be seen.

"KIRBY!" I called, trying to see if I could catch something. I did, hearing a far-off "Poyo!" in the direction of what I guess would be Palutena's throne room.

"Come on!" I called to the other kids, starting to run off in the way of Kirby's voice. I only knew the other kids were behind me by their footsteps. Eventually, we got to Palutena's throne room, where most of the rest of Palutena's Army was at. Sitting on the throne was a woman with snake hair and a snake staff, inspecting Kirby like he was prized cattle (I did not grow up on a farm, it's a very popular metaphor! Why did I need to clarify that?)

"Medusa," I heard Ness whisper. Suddenly, Medusa's head snapped to us. "Oops" I heard Ness mutter quietly.

"Ah, children." Medusa laughed a sinister laugh that genuinely sent shivers up my spine. I stowed my fear like Zelda said back with the whole World of Light fiasco and held up my hand, letting it go white-hot with a Flame Blast.

"Why are you helping her? She's like… you guys' main bad guy. Or in this case gal, I guess," I addressed the Centurions.

"Oh, well that's very simple sweetie. They have no one else to turn to," Medusa said to me. I retorted back with, "First off don't call me sweetie. Second off, how are you not infected? I mean, I saw… um… never mind, just, how are you not infected?" I had to stop myself before I said something I didn't want to say.

"Well, that's simple. I'm now more powerful than Palutena." When we looked at Medusa with looks of confusion, she said, "Okay, the author doesn't know much about the Kid Icarus franchise despite one of his mains being from it, alright?" I stared her down and gestured to the kids and Medusa covered her mistake by sending the Centurions at us. Arrows flew as the Strongarms charged us. I encircled us in stone, stopping the arrows as soon as they hit. Using the little time we had, we all jumped out of the ring and attacked the Centurions with the bows. We made quick work of them as we could, all of us jumping and flying around and using our ranged attacks, except for Luma, Popo, and Nana. The Centurions were quickly eliminated and we turned to the Strongarms. They hit the ground with an Earth rattling shake. They charged us but we jumped over them. But, they turned around with such speed, they knocked most of us over. Ness and Lucas managed to jump away at the last second. I got up as some Strongarms charged me but stopped them with the air then shot them with Flame Blasts. Ness and Lucas used PK Thunder to cover the others while they got back up. Once everyone was up, we went to town on the Strongarms. Despite being Strongarms, they were no match for a group of Smashers. We finished them off and turned to Medusa. She tossed Kirby aside and he hit a column with a pained cry of "Poyo!" I gritted my teeth and readied some Flaming Fists (or whatever I called them back at the Academy) and told Ness and Lucas to go check up on Kirby. The rest of us began to spread out in sort of a half-moon circle surrounding Medusa. She went for Meggy and Evan who were to my left first. As she was nearing them, I sprinted forward and jumped up and punched her in the side of the head. Meggy and Evan began Inking her so we could deal more damage, then Splat rolled over her. I charged up a Smash Attack and knocked her to the other side of the room where Toony and Young Link shot her with two fully charged arrows, and Nana and Popo hit her with their hammers. Medusa at this point was dazed and wasn't responding to us, so I jumped up and dealt the finishing blow, at least knocking her out. Ness, Lucas, and Kirby walked back over to us.

"Kirby's all good Ender!" Lucas said cheerfully.

"Thanks for the help guys. Now come on, let's see if there's anything we can take. Then we have to get out of here." I said, gesturing for the kids to follow me. We finished looting Skyworld and headed for the next state.

**Finally, after not updating for forever I have finally done chapter three, of Outbreak. So, I hope you guys liked it, anyway, see ya guys, Peace.**


	4. Sometimes You Can't Do Anything

**So, I'm back with this fic that really only updates every like, two months. I really want this to be a full-blown story, but this isn't going to be one of my main projects like NAGP or my Naruto fic I'm writing. Anyways, this chapter's from Zero's perspective, so enjoy.**

Sometimes You Can't Do Anything

After leaving Azriella's place, who decided she would rather tough it out in her home (in Smashtown, not Skyworld), I've been carting Mega around for a while. We first decided to hit the grocery store before hitting the highway for another game. We planned on crossing over to Sega or Capcom but decided against it since we had been dumped on the street by Capcom. So, now we're in Hyrule. We thought we could seek refuge in Hyrule Castle, but that's where we ran into trouble. The castle was in ruins. But we still forged ahead into it. It didn't take long before we were ambushed. A large group of zombies seized us and pushed us to the Great Hall. I was confused as all get outs because mixed in with the zombies were uninfected monsters. The zombies pushed us to the foot of the throne, where a half-zombified Ganondorf sat.

"Of course you're the one who becomes half-zombified and now can control the zombies," I said, to which Ganondorf merely chuckled.

"Why of course I am. I'm the King of Evil, and the author needed a major bad guy," Ganondorf said, bewildering me. Beside him, a kid in a black sweatshirt with a black half-face mask and white hair with blood-red eyes appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

"Why do you guys keep breaking the fourth wall in my stories? Medusa did it last chapter and now you?" the kid asked.

"You're the one writing this," Ganondorf pointed out. The kid held up his hand to say something but ultimately decided against it. Snapping, he dropped into a portal he had opened right below him.

"Continuing, with Zelda and Link out of the picture, I could finally take over Hyrule for good. I've been working with R.O.B. and been forcing him to make a zombie virus for computers so that I can infect everything. And you two are my test subjects," Ganondorf cackled as three robots who looked like they were zombies appeared and rushed me and Rock. Pushing his shopping cart behind me, I drew my Z-Saber and ran to intercept the zombie bots. I slashed through the closest one, shutting it down instantly. Jumping over the second, I slashed the third then turned around and stabbed the last one. Letting it fall to the ground, I turned to face Ganondorf before hearing a cry come from Rock. Five more had snuck behind us. I ran as quickly as I could and shut down two while Rock punched one. Turning to the other one, I slashed it then turn to attack the other two. Instead of rushing me instead, they both jumped at Rock. I slashed at both but only hit one. The other bit Rock on the neck. He screamed and started convulsing and his eyes turned from blue to red. His convulsing stopped and he turned to me. He hopped out of the cart, stumbling a little when he hit the ground. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I stepped back but was roughly grabbed by two more zombots. Rock stepped closer towards me. I saw a flicker of blue return to his eyes for a moment and he whispered

"I'm sorry," He tried jumping at me but stumbled and fell flat on his face.

"Hang on Zero!"

Azriella flew from the sky and hit the other two zombots with arrows of pure light. Upon closer inspection, she had the Palutena Bow. She picked me up and turned around and flew out of the castle, stopping only when we got to the old Temple of Time on the Great Plateau. I see that Azriella had set up a small base camp. But now that the adrenaline of battle was gone, the pain of losing Rock hit me, and the tears began to fall freely. I collapsed on the ground and felt Azriella wrap an arm around. I could tell she was crying a little too. We had both loved Rock. And now all we could do was hope that someone would find a way to cure everyone.

Back at Hyrule Castle, Mega Man and the other zombots kneeled before Ganondorf. He cackled a little as a zombot R.O.B pulled up beside him. Shiffna appeared beside him as well with a hardened face.

"Thanks for making me write that. Now I might have to deal with an angry or sad Angel," Shiffna growled.

"Now now, at least I gave you a good story and plot twist," Ganondorf said, chuckling evilly. Shiffna spat at Ganondorf (yes, through my mask) and stalked away behind the throne, opening a portal and stepping through.

Somewhere in a different plane of existence, in a large lakeside cabin nestled deep within the forests of Colorado. Shiffna took the stairs two at a time, muttering to himself.

"First Medusa breaks the fourth wall, almost exposing us, now Ganondorf both breaks the fourth wall AND infects Rock. Yeah, thanks, Ganondork. Y'know, I don't know why Nintendo just didn't take the initiative and call you that. Would've been a much better name and insult to your intelligence." He stepped into his personal writing room, which was formatted just like his real-life bedroom and sat down at his laptop.

**… ****0_0**

**Technically, I did say Mega wouldn't get infected in the ****_first _****chapter, but I never said anything about not getting infected in the second. Just a few things, first off, Angel, I'm sorry, I just wanted a big twist and settled on Mega, it was either him or Zero or have a chapter where they both escaped. Eventually, I'm going to start infecting the kids on Ender's end. Second thing, Angel, I do realize you probably don't have that wing defect like Pit does (he does have a wing defect, right?) but I just imagine you using the Power of Flight because, y'know, prettier**. **Anyways, I'm sorry for what Ganondorf did, and, see ya guys.**

Shiffna closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair, letting out a tired sigh.

"I'm going to kill Ganondorf after this,"


	5. A Note

Ganondorf lounged in his throne. He never thought he would see the day. Him, the King of Hyrule, finally. Suddenly, he stood up, deciding to visit some of the villages. Some of his men were telling him of rebellions. So he thought he should pay a little visit to the village. Calling upon his undead horse, he began to leave the Great Hall. He traveled for a few miles but while he was traveling through a forest, he felt something just narrowly pass over his head, cutting off a few hairs in the process. He then heard something slice through the air and then a thunk. But those sounds came well after what had missed him by a narrow margin. Embedded in the tree to his right, there was small little note, held up by what Sheik called a Kunai Knife. The note read:

_See ya real soon ;)_

_-Courtesy of Shiffna_

Ganondorf growled and crumpled the note in his hand and threw it to the ground. A rainstorm was coming and Ganondorf told his men to move out.

Later in the day, a figure stood in the rain, staring at the path Ganondorf took.

"Oh Ganondork, don't you know it's bad to litter?" The boy said, kneeling down to grab the bit of paper and pulling his Kunai from the tree. While he could wait to put this up, he decided, for Rock's sake, he'll tease Ganondork a little. Stepping through a portal he made, he returned to his plane of existence.


	6. Safe Haven Part 1

"Wait a minute… has it been… no, I updated it in September. It's October. Eh, it's October, let's update it," Shiffna was pacing around his kitchen in his plane of existence, wondering if it's been two months since he last updated Outbreak. It actually hasn't, but its Spooktober might as well update it. He bounded up the steps to his computer.

**Hello, hello, you lovely people! I'm back with this fic. Expect a couple more casualties on Ender's side, so let's go!**

Chapter Six

I have been terrified since what had happened in Skyworld and have made sure never to let the kids out of my sight. That's harder said than done. Luckily, I have Ness to help me. The next game on the digital highway to the Mushroom Kingdom was Kirby. The first town we found was deserted but I recognized it as Cappytown, mostly because of the giant castle in the distance. Kirby's bubbly atmosphere, which had already been damaged since the beginning of this, was pretty much gone. We trudged through the town square, wondering where all the zombies were. And then an arrow sprouted from Young Link. We screamed and his eyes widened, but not for long. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he hit the ground. I and Ness whirled around to face out attackers. There were three skeletons dressed in tattered armor, two with swords, and one with a bow.

"Uh… Ender?" I turned around. Behind us, a large group of Cappys had appeared, all of them zombified. We formed a circle and readied out weapons. We completely forgot about Young Link. All of the zombies charged us at once. We let them get close; then let it loose, tearing through them. Well, all of us except Kirby. He couldn't dare hurt any of them. But, as I said, we completely forgot about Young Link. Quieter than what I thought a zombie could be, he stood up and lunged at some random person. The unlucky person was Lucas, who was preoccupied with two other zombies. Young Link bit Lucas on the neck. Both I and Ness whirled around.

"PK FLASH!" Ness called upon the move and blasted Young Link away. But the damage had already been done. Lucas' convulsing stopped suddenly and he jumped up, a dead and hungry look in his eyes. Ness fell to the ground and started backing away. I blasted him with air, sending him sprawling and picked up Ness.

"Everybody come on! We're out of here!" I yelled. I carved a path through the zombies with fire and began to sprint towards the castle, everyone behind me. We got to the castle and began to pound on the doors.

"Oi! Any of you infected!?" Someone up above demanded our attention. He was dressed in a teal armor but couldn't have been much taller than Kirby.

"No! I need you to let us in!" I called. He left the walls and called something down to someone. The gates opened a crack and we poured in. Several Bandana Dees came and checked us to see if we were infected. On top of the parapets, hundreds more were preparing. The teal knight and another knight, this one dressed in light green armor with gold accents. The teal knight spoke first.

"Hello. Welcome to the last safe haven on Popstar," We were safe… for now.

**Six Days Later**

Sword Knight, the one with teal armor, and Blade Knight, light green with gold accents, had allowed us to stay as long as we like. They've also provided us with provisions. The Meta Knights, warriors previously loyal to King Dedede, and the multiple enemies Kirby had come across in his adventures had come to this castle. The "Last Safe Haven" as far as Sword and Blade were concerned. They had lost contact with the other Safe Havens across Popstar and on the various other planets. But it wasn't even a week before that time of peacefulness had shattered. An alarm sounded in the middle of the night, waking me and I'm sure the others immediately. We ran outside, Bandana Dees already lining the walls. I climbed up beside Sword and Blade.

"What going on?" I asked. Sword merely pointed. Amassed at the hills, hundreds upon hundreds of zombies and uninfected enemies and monsters stood. And at the head of them all, atop a skeleton horse…

"Ganondorf," I gritted my teeth. From what I could see, he was the supreme ruler of the zombies and monsters and bad guys. Among the crowd, I swore I could see some other bad guys. But I knew there was one other person I knew. Towering over everyone, the form of a dragon stood. I had no doubt in my mind it was Ridley.

"Ender, you spoke of getting a cure from the Mushroom Kingdom, correct?" Blade asked.

"And a mission from a Goddess to protect these kids?" Sword continued. I nodded. Sword motioned for me to follow him and Blade. We climbed down to the ground level and I told the kids to follow me. Sword and Blade led us downstairs, deeper and deeper into the castle, amassing a large group of Bandana Dees and Meta Knights. We ended up in a large dark chamber. Sword flipped a switch and the lights banged on, revealing the large form of the _Halberd_.

"What? But I…" I trailed off as I stared at the large ship.

"This is the _real Halberd_. Not the one used in your stage. Listen to me, Ender. Use this ship. Go across the Great Sea; find a Safe Haven if there is one. Tell them Dedede's castle in Cappytown has fallen. There is no way we can hold back this force forever, but we will hold them off long enough for you to escape. Leave the Halberd at the Safe Haven, and continue on your journey. Good luck," Sword finished his long-winded explanation and nodded to me.

"Good luck to you two as well," I said. The Meta Knight and Bandana Dees herded us onto the ship, and quickly it was getting ready to take off. A trapdoor opened up above us and we ascended through it. Below, in the courtyard and along the walls, we saw Bandana Dees and Meta Knights, and enemies, all ready to defend this castle to the end. Sword and Blade sat in the tank-car hybrid that once belonged to Escargoon and King Dedede. They nodded up to us and I nodded back. They opened the gates and everyone poured out. The zombies and monsters rushed forward and there was a large clash. On the underside of the ship, I heard light weapons preparing to fire. They opened fire, tearing into the zombies below, destroying the artillery. I saw the form of Ridley begin to fly. I ran to the Bridge.

"Hey! We need all cannons trained on that dragon!" I yelled as I ran into the Bridge.

"Already tracing it kid. Head to your quarters and strap down, things are about to get bumpy," I left the Bridge at Captain Vul's urgings. When I got to my quarters, I turned on a TV. The screen showed the main guns turning towards the form. The sky lit up as the heavy artillery fired. It took a lot of weaving from Ridley to get close enough to the ship. But Captain Vul was ready for it. A large arm with a clamp on the end extended from it and grabbed Ridley by the wings. It threw the dragon to the ground, flattening bunches of zombies. Before Ridley could recover, the light artillery on the underside of the ship opened fire upon him, disorienting him. Before he could get back up and attack, the _Halberd _took off at fast speeds, heading across the Great Sea. Vul's voice filtered through the intercom.

"Alright everyone, it will be about a three day trip to the Dream Kingdom. I don't care what you do; just don't mess up my ship!" Vul's voice shut off and Ender sighed. Three more days of peace.

**At Dedede's Castle**

_Another game, another kingdom. _Ganondorf smiled as his zombies infected the last of the army that had so fervently defended this castle.

"Ganondorf, correct?" A voice sounded from beside him. Turning to face it, he saw it was none other than one of Meta Knight's friends.

"Indeed," he replied. Sword Knight drew his blade.

"My leader was infected and now my best friend has been infected by your mindless hordes. Now die," Sword charge Ganondorf and thrust his blade at him. Ganondorf sidestepped and brought his own blade down. Sword jumped out of the way. A group of zombies began to gather. Ganondorf charged this time, bringing the Sword of Six Sages (That's what it's called, correct?) up. Sword jumped back and used Ganondorf's momentary openness the strike, catching Ganondorf in the middle of his chest, leaving a scratch across his exposed stomach and part of his armor. A drop of blood fell from the scratch.

"All that for a drop of blood?" Ganondorf asked. As Sword came to strike again, Ganondorf fainted and kicked him in the face using Warlock Kick. Sword's helmet fell off and Ganondorf put his sword away.

"Don't worry. You'll be with your friend and Meta Knight soon," Ganondorf said, motioning for his zombies to move in. They formed a circle around Sword, who screamed.

**Okay, for those of you who might flame me, yes, I know, Super Kirby Clash takes place in an alternate dimension. Well don't flame me, I wanted to find a way to tie it in. Secondly, that was longer than intended, so I'm splitting this into two parts. Also, the casualties, in the beginning, were due to a random number generator. Next up… I don't have the next up. Just enjoy this end credits scene.**

I'm pacing around in my kitchen, yet again, eating a granola bar. And I'm worried. My laptop is on the small table next to the open kitchen. I stop pacing for a moment.

"Do I have to step in yet?" I quickly run over to my laptop and check the status.

"Eh, screw it; Zero and Angel are fine… for now. I mean, Angel's pretty much invincible; I can't kill her off without her permission. Speaking of which… I'll ask her later. And Ender's still got… let's see… Toon, Ness, Orange… Kirby, Blue… Nana, Popo, and I think that's it. Alright, he's still good for a while. Zero's pretty much invincible right now. I can step in when we murder Ganondorf," A baby's crying catches my attention.

"Hm, E's acting up again. Alrighty, time to head out," I shut off my laptop and the cabin, as well as my private universe, fades from existence.

**So, Angel, I've got a question, although I think you already know it. If I wanted to, could I kill you off? Now, I don't mean that I'm going to be doing that next chapter, but if like it comes down to saving Zero or something, could I kill you off? Just asking. Secondly, E (I'm not gonna state his name, for reasons that should be obvious) is my baby cousin. I'm not even a teen, don't do bad things, kids. Anyways, see ya guys, Peace.**


	7. (Kinda) Safe Haven Part 2

Footsteps came pounding down the stairs in the old familiar cabin. A laptop lay open on the small kitchen table, and the black hooded figure of Shiffna slid into frame… before slamming into the wall and hitting the floor with a grunt. He popped back up and shook his head before leaning down the look at the laptop.

"IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS!" Shiffna yelled before standing back up.

"Ahem. First, I guess I should say… I'm back? Yeah, I'm back, I took a break for a family tragedy, but I hope you enjoy this. This will count as the Author's Note because I don't feel like writing another one. Alright, enjoy," Shiffna's domain faded to black, before the light came back, on the _Halberd_, flying across an ocean to a kingdom in shambles. Fire and smoke rose from the coast and Vul began to bring the _Halberd _down to dock at the pier. But before they could land, the ship shook violently. Ender burst out of his room still pulling on his sweatshirt before taking off down the hall for the Bridge. Taking out a walkie-talkie that Vul had given him, he yelled into it.

"VUL! What's going on up there!?" Static came through the walkie-talkie with words intertwined.

"Monster… skshshshsh… Dragon… skshshshsh… we're going… skshshshsh… do-" Vul was cut off violently with a broken apart scream as the monster sounds to have had breakfast. The ship shook again as it began to take a downward spiral.

"ENDER! ENDER, WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Ness came out of his room with his cap askew and his shirt hastily thrown on.

"YEAH, WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Toon asked as he walked out.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Ender yelled. Ender stabilized himself as best as he could and squeezed his eyes shut. The _Halberd_, after a moment, began to slightly stabilize thanks to Ender's help. Sweat began to dot his brow as he opened his eyes.

"Oh, this is going to be hard," Ender muttered to himself before beginning to take off down the hall again. "Get the others and get to the deck!" Ender yelled back at Toony and Ness.

"Is that really the best idea?" Toony asked Ness.

"Not really," Ness replied.

0-0-0-0-0

I sprinted down the winding halls towards the Bridge, the sweat increasing every second. Keeping the _Halberd_ stabilized and running for the Bridge to final kill Ridley once and for all, took a lot out of me. Finally, though, I reached the bridge and the metal door slid open, revealing that the Bridge had become open air. Ridley, or at least the zombified version of him, was chewing on the gummy body of a Waddle-Dee. Although when he saw me, his eyes glinted with sadism and bloodlust. Instead of starting a conversation that always preludes our battles with a snarky comeback, he merely screeched and rushed forward, his lips upturned, baring his teeth and also revealing an ugly smile. I sidestepped from the large jaws snapping shut, lighting up Ridley's side with a hot burst of flames, glowing white-hot. Ridley screeched and spun around, lashing the barbed tail at me. I dropped below to the floor, letting the tail whish over me before standing back up as quickly as I could. The tail came back again, tip first and I sidestepped again. This time, I went on the offensive, grabbing the tail and ignoring the slicing in my hands and rid it all the way to Ridley. Ridley was surprised when I came face to face with him with a white glowing fist. My fist collided with his long snout and Ridley flew backward into the wall. But now I was running out of stamina. I couldn't get another attack in. Ridley shook it off and attacked me again. This time, he extended a claw and grabbed me around the throat. He slid me across the ground to the edge of the Bridge, cutting open the back of my sweatshirt and cutting up my back really badly. At the edge of the destroyed Bridge, his eyes gleamed and he threw me from it. It was then that I lost my concentration. The _Halberd _shuddered and began to fall again. I fell all the way to the deck, where everyone was waiting for me.

"I GOT HIM!" Ness yelled before grabbing me telepathically and lowering me to the ground. Everyone gathered around me, their brows laced with worry. Ridley's form was flying to the ground.

"M-move… move!" I weakly rolled away from the impact zone, and everyone moved with me. But the wind from the force of Ridley's impact sent up farther than we had intended and threw us over the side. We all fell, screaming, into the water about 100 feet below. Now, normally, I would've been fine, but due to my low stamina and my cut open back, I passed out in pain.

0-0-0-0-0

"Hey. Hey, Ender, are… are you alright?" Ness was waving a hand across my face while Kirby was trying to shake me awake. Both had tears welling up in their eyes, but were notably relieved when I woke up. I looked around at our surrounding area with what limited vision I had. The remains of the _Halberd _were sinking far away into the Great Sea. We were in a forest. Toon was comforting a distraught and screaming Popo. Ness and Kirby were tending to me, and Orange, Blue, and Nana were nowhere to be seen. I sat up, slowly, ignoring the pain arching from my back, although severely dulled. My eyes traced over the small area, searching for the Inklings and Ice Climber.

"N-Nana died on impact with the water… Blue and Orange melted… apparently, water kills them. Something grabbed us though… softened the blow of the water. Then the water guided us here. We think it was just you, unconscious instinct," Ness said. A small tear came from the corner of his eye and Kirby began outright bawling, burying his head in Ender's chest. Ender felt a few tears coming himself and lowered his head in shame. The sun was beginning to set, but they were isolated and grieving. Ender couldn't care less.

0-0-0-0-0

Shiffna stood in his kitchen sipping hot chocolate before he heard the sound of four beeps, three loud and one small. Then the sound of "Another One Bites the Dust" overlapping itself three times as well as the "Game over _Yeaaaaaaaah_" from the old racing game. Shiffna placed his hot chocolate on the table, calmly walked over to his laptop, and did a double-take. Orange, Blue, and Nana had died, Nana by hitting the water too hard, and Orange and Blue by falling in the water. Oh, and Vul had died by way of Ridley. Shiffna took a deep breath, sighed, and opened a portal. Steeping through, on the other side, he came out in the Hyrule throne room, where Ganondorf was lounging lazily on the throne. Ganondorf stood up quickly and spun around.

"I was wondering when you were- OOF," Shiffna grabbed Ganondorf by the hair and began to repeatedly knee Ganondorf in the stomach like Karma had done to Terasaka in Assassination Classroom. It faded to black yet again, Ganondorf's grunts of pain continuing into the dark.


End file.
